User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 2 - Problems
//Dr. Sakaki's Lab// I handed over the drawings of the 2 wolf Aragamis that I killed earlier Dr. Sakaki: Its a Marduk and Garms... Ken: I see.... but why I didnt informed with these 2 new Aragamis? Dr. Sakaki: We still cant 100% confirm its them or not by Oracle reaction at the moment Ken: I see Dr. Sakaki: Hmm..... Ken: Something wrong? Dr. Sakaki: The other God Eaters that have fought it having problem with their God Arc Ken: Problem... ? Dr. Sakaki: Right after Marduk roared, everyone's God Arc stopped responding Ken: .... stopped.... responding? What the heck? Dr. Sakaki: Yes, its hard to believe but its true Ken: But my God Arc work normally after it roared Dr. Sakaki: Thats the confusing and puzzling part.... Ken: Im going to ask Gabriel about it Dr. Sakaki: Thank you //God Arc Storage Room// Ken: (Hey, do you felt something during the mission?) God Arc: (Now you mentioned it, that wolf Aragami did sent a "signal" when it roared) Ken: (Can you describe it?) God Arc: (Its like "Obey me" or close to that) Ken: (Obey.... me?) God Arc: (Yes, its hard to describe it) Ken: (Did Gabriel's God Arc "fallen" into this command?) God Arc: (Its confused, that what I can tell) Ken: (I see) God Arc: (Im feared for other God Eaters...) Ken: (Actually, it did happen) God Arc: (Huh?) Ken: (A unit having trouble using their God Arc while facing it) God Arc: (......) Ken: (Im going to report this to Dr. Sakaki. See you) God Arc: (Bye) //Back at Dr. Sakaki's Lab// Ken: Im back Dr. Sakaki: Welcome back Ken: Gabriel did have a little problem with his God Arc Dr. Sakaki: I see. Did yours have the same problem? Ken: No Dr. Sakaki: Hmm... Speaker: Attention, the Red Rain will be pouring down in any moment. Everyone please stay inside until the rain stopped. Repeating... Ken: (Red Rain..... It started happening right after I destroyed the Singularity made by those group...... Dad.....) ---- Ken: Give it up! White Hooded Man: Presistant as ever. But first, let me introduce myself He pull back his hood White Hooded Man: My name is Kyle Ken: ...... (Kyle? I think Ive heard that name from somewhere....) Kyle: You look just like your dad Ken: Huh? He's bluffing. Dont fall for it Kyle: He propose your mom right after he beat me in the World Swordmanship Finals. He was ruthless guy Ken: ........ (So, he's Kyle) Kyle: He beat every opponent in his match lineup without a sweat. Ah, that was expected from a family that won every sword based competition for generations I aim up my Mag 7 at his face Kyle: If I remember, your dad is the 7th in your family's generation Ken: Thats enough! Im going to end your live Kyle: I cant do anything to stop you right now. Its nice meeting you, heir of the Bladehart family //Pow!// I ended the man in his mid 30 by shooting in the head Ken: (That Aragami, Chimera Cerberus, attacked me right before we escaped...... and it absorbed into my left arm.... stare at his left arm) Dr. Sakaki: You look down, something wrong? Ken: Nothing.... I guess I'll be sitting here, maybe help you with some documents Dr. Sakaki: Thank you for helping me Ken: Those piles of papers would keep piling up day by day Dr. Sakaki: Being the Acting Director is not easy. Especially with all these new problems... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic